The eventual aim of this project is to achieve increased cure rates of huma neopllsms by earlier diagnosis and improved therapy. The usefulness of immunologic, isotopic, and biophysical methodologies for cancer diagnosis and therapy will be studied. The role of combined modality cancer therapy of human neoplasms using surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and immunotherapy will be evaluated.